


Tindahan ni Aling Sisa

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, El Filibusterismo (novel), El Nolibusterismo (fandom), Erasherheads song au, M/M, Paghahari ng Kasakiman (nobela), The Reign of Greed (novel), Tindahan ni Aling Nena spin-off, basagani, deaf!Basilio, sari-sari au
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shipped Isagani x Basilio before I shipped Elias x Ibarra SHHHH.</p><p>So, dapat one-shot lang ito. Kaso, tinamad akong buuin ang kwento, pero atat naman akong i-post ito HAHA. Malabo talaga ang kuya niyo. Manatili lang kayo riyan, more chapters to come! Pero walang pangako hehe. <strike>Mabagal akong mag-update huhubels. Kulang ng inspirasiyon kasi.</strike></p><p>Simple ang paggamit ko ng wika rito, sigurado akong maiintindihan ng mambabasa. Hindi na kailangan siguro ng glossary pa. Kung may katanungan, sige lang, sasagutin ko naman!</p><p>(Nga pala. Headcanon surname ko ang Dimaano para kay Basilio. Wala po talaga siyang apilyedo.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sukli

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped Isagani x Basilio before I shipped Elias x Ibarra SHHHH.
> 
> So, dapat one-shot lang ito. Kaso, tinamad akong buuin ang kwento, pero atat naman akong i-post ito HAHA. Malabo talaga ang kuya niyo. Manatili lang kayo riyan, more chapters to come! Pero walang pangako hehe. ~~Mabagal akong mag-update huhubels. Kulang ng inspirasiyon kasi.~~
> 
> Simple ang paggamit ko ng wika rito, sigurado akong maiintindihan ng mambabasa. Hindi na kailangan siguro ng glossary pa. Kung may katanungan, sige lang, sasagutin ko naman!
> 
> (Nga pala. Headcanon surname ko ang Dimaano para kay Basilio. Wala po talaga siyang apilyedo.)

**Tindahan ni Aling Sisa  
** (Paghahari ng Kasakiman: Isagani Florentino x Basilio Dimaano)

Kumikinang sa pawis ang mukha ni Isagani. Tila binuhusan ng tubig ang kaniyang suot na polo. Gumagapang ang maliliit na butil ng pawis sa kaniyang makikisig na braso. Tayu-tayo at malagkit ang kaniyang buhok. Parang basang-sisiw.

Pinandidirian ni Isagani ang sarili. Nalalagkitan at medyo nababahuan na. Mabuti’t wala na siyang katabi sa dyip. Wala nang aangal sa kaniyang amoy-putok. Kaso ramdam na ramdam naman niya ang ritmo ng rap song na isinisigaw ng speakers sa ilalim ng upuan ng dyip. Yumayanig ang pwet niya sa hampas ng dumadagundong na tugtog.

 _Putsa, ang sakit sa tenga, tagos pa sa puwet!_  isip ng binata.At ‘di nagtagal, sumigaw na siyang, “Sa tabi lang po!” sa susunod na street. Medyo malapit-lapit na ito sa kaniyang bahay, kaunting lakaran na lang. Mas gugustuhing maglakad sa initan kaysa naman pakinggan pa ang mga basurang “love song” daw ng panahon ngayon.

Pagkababa, tumambad ang sikat ng araw sa kaniyang mukha. _Ang init,_  ani niya, sabay karipas tungo kabilang street. Nagmadali siyang sa paglalakad. Gusto nang maligo’t maghilamos, tsaka magtuyo at magbihis ng amoy Downy na damit. Ang presko sa pakiramdam. Ang gaan, ang sarap, naaatat na siyang umuwi.

Pero uhaw na uhaw na rin siya. Kaya naisipang sumaglit muna sa isang sari-sari store na may malaking bintana at pulang rehas. ‘Tindahan ni Sisa’ ang nakasulat sa tarp sa bubungan ng sari-sari.

Sa likod ng mga rehas, mga kendi-kendi na naka-display sa plastik na lalagyan. Nakahilera ang mag ito sa pinakaharap: mga bubblegum na Judge, V-fresh, Icool, at Bazooka. May Stick-O rin na chocolate, strawberry,  at ube. Yung mga kendi, assorted Mentos, Kopiko, Monami, Fruitas, Chocoballs at kung anik-anik pa. Maraming tali-tali sa dingding, mga tsitsiriya tulad ng Piattos, Mr. Chips, Clover, Nova, at Chippy. May malalaki rin na packs, Tempura, Marty’s Chicharon, at Pick-A.

“Tao po? Pabili po.”

May babaeng bumulaga sa likod ng rehas. Maamo ang kaniyang mukha, na parang ang bata-bata pero lagpas trenta na talaga. Siya si Aling Sisa, na may-ari at maybahay ng lungga. 

“Ano 'yon, kuya?” bati ng ale, habang tinatali ang buhok sa isang magulong pusod.

“Magkano po yung Coke Sakto?”

“Limang piso lang, iho.”

“Ha? Hindi po ba sais dapat?” Medyo nagulat siya dahil sa school, 6.50 pa nga ang isang Sakto.

Napatawa siya at sinabing, “Hindi ko ugaling magpatong, Mister Florentino.”

Natawa na rin si Isagani. Kung bakit ba kasi kasali sa uniform nila ang nakatahing pangalan niya sa polo. At full name pa! Isagani J. Florentino. Naks! _Ang bango-bango ng pangalan ko!_  palagi niyang naiisip. Isang luntiang lupa agad ang bumabasok sa utak kapag sinasabing salitang Isagani, at isa namang magandang bulaklak ang lumilitaw para sa salitang Florentino. At kung ano itong bulaklak, malamang hyacinth flower, na siyang middle initial niyang J, para sa Jacinto.

Agad dinukot ni Isagani ang wallet at ibinigay ang ten sa lusutan ng rehas. “Isa lang po,” sabay punas sa tumutulong pawis sa noo.

Tumalikod si Aling Sisa, kumuha ng plastik at binuksan ang ref. Napasilip ang estudyante sa loob. _Maliit lang pala itong tindahan._ Nakita rin niyang may pinto sa kaliwang gilid, nakasarado. Katabi nito ang maliit na ref ng mga softdrinks.

Pagkabukas ni Aling Sisa ng ref, sumingaw ang malalamig na usok. Lalong naramdaman ni Isagani ang init at pagkauhaw. Naaatat naman siya para sa Coke. Halos binibilang niya ang kay tagal-tagal na segundo ng pagsalin ng tindera ng Coke sa mahabang supot. Kay bagal-bagal ng pag-shoot niya ng plastik na straw sa loob. Kay hinhin-hinhing iniabot ito kay Isagani, pati na rin ang sukli: isang makintab na Aguinaldo.

“Kahit se'nyo na po yung sukli, 'te,” ani niya pagkakuha ng Coke. Nagsipumilit na ibalik ang sukli, kaso nagmatigas si Isagani. Sa huli, nagpasalamat na lang si Sisa. Tumalikod na si Isagani at naglakad patung na ng bahay. Dire-diretso ang paglagok sa softdrink, kahit gumuguhit ang sakit sa lalamunan. Napa-"Ahh!" din siya nang makawalong lunok.

Wala pang walong hakbang, may narinig yata siyang bumagsak. Maliit na bagay. Nahulog. Mahinang mahina ang tama sa sahig. Napalingon siya sa likod. Ayun, kumikinang ang limang piso sa sementadong sahig sa tapat ng tindahan. Napangiti siya’t bumalik ulit. _Si Ate naman o, 'di matanggap-tanggap yung sukli._

Lumapit muli si Isagani. Yumuko. Ipinulot. Ipapatong sana sa lid ng mga kendi, pero nagulat siya dahil may lalaking nakatayo pala sa likod ng mga rehas.

“S-si, si, yung ale ho?”

Hindi sumagot ang binata. Nagkatitigan lang sila. Tila binibilang ng binata ang bawat butil ng pawis sa kaniyang mukha. Nilakasan ni Isagani ang boses. Wala rin. Parang walang narinig. Kaya ipinatong na lang niya ang limang pisong sa ibabaw ng lid ng plastik. Nagpasalamat siya sa lalaki. Wala pa rin imik ang binata sa kabila ng rehas.

Naglakad na si Isagani, pero wala pang limang segundo, narinig niya ulit ang tunog noong una, tunog ng baryang nahulog sa lupa. Lumingon palikod si Isagani, at nakita muli sa lapag ang limang piso. Bumalik siya’t ganoon ulit, ipinatong ang limang piso sa lid. Nakatayo pa rin ang lalaki sa loob. Nakatitig lang, walang imik. Malalaki ang mga mata, mala-tarsier. Isang manipis na linya lang ang kaniyang bibig na nakatikom.

“Para se'nyo 'yan, kuya,” sabi niya sa lalaki. “Hindi ko na ‘to sukli, ha? ‘Wag mo nang ihulog muli, ha?”

Ngunit sa pagkatalikod ni Isagani, nahinto na naman siya dahil nahulog muli ang barya. Napasigaw na lang siya, “Ano bang problema mo?!” 

Tahimik lang ang lalaki. Marahang nagtaas ng kilay. Hanggang sa bumukas ang pintuang katabi ng ref. Hindi lumingon palikod ang binata, parang walang paki kung dumating man si Aling Sisa.

“Hay, Basilio, anak!”

Kinalabit ni Aling Sisa ang lalaking nakatayo, at kumaripas ang kaniyang mga kamay. Panay senyas ang ina. Mabilis ang pagkumpas. Walang imik, mga kamay lang ang gumagalaw. Hindi naintindihan ni Isagani.

Sa wakas, tumanggo't kumibo rin ang lalaki, at gaya ng kaniyang inang, kumumpas-kumpas din siya. Mabilis gumalaw ang mga kamay. Buhay na buhay, pati ang ekspresiyon ng mukha niya, lumiwanag na parang nagkakaintindihan sila sa katahimikan. At palukso-luksong umalis ang lalaki, nawala sa likod ng pinto.

“Pasensiya na, bingi kasi siya,” nakangiting sabi ni Aling Sisa kay Isaganing nakatayo sa tapat. “Napipipi na rin, hindi kasi namin madala-dala sa ospital. Mahal. Ano ho bang ginagawa ni Basilio ko?”

“Ah, ganoon po ba...” Napatingin lang si Isagani sa limang piso sa palad niya. _Kaya pala..._

“Pasensiya na po sa abala.”

Tumalikod lang siya at ibinulsa ang limang pisong pinipilit ng bingi sa kaniya.


	2. Coke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since this is an AU, pinaglaruan ko na talaga ang buhay ng mga tauhan. So, may dalawang ate si Isagani, at dalawang nakababatang kapatid. Siya lang ang lalaki. At wala na ang Ama niya HAHA. Kthxbai. (May glossary/ translations akong inilagay sa ibaba.)

**Tindahan ni Aling Sisa**  
(Paghahari ng Kasakiman: Isagani Florentino x Basilio Dimaano)

 

Kaibigan.

Gustung gusto ni Isagani na kaibiganin ang bingi sa kabilang street. 

Mula nang bumili siya ng Coke sa kanila, doon na siya bumabalik-balik. Tinitiis niyang maglakad pauwi, makita/ masulyapan/ matitigan lang ang binatang gusto niyang maging kaibigan. Tuwing hapon, palagi na siyang sumasaglit. Ngunit ang Inang lang ang natityempuhang nakabantay.

"Taga-sa'n ka ba? Bakit parang ngayon-ngayon ka lang napapagawi rito, iho?" tanong ng may-ari, sabay abot sa supot ng Coke. 

"Ah, malapit lang ho ako."

"Malapit, e naglalakad ka pa sa dulo. Malapit ka na ata sa bridge, ah?"

"Hehe," sumipsip siya sa inumin. "Medyo malapit lang naman..."

"Ay, sus! 'Tong batang 'to!" Mahinahong napahagikgik si Aling Sisa. "E mahabang lakarin 'yon."

"Kaya po napapabili na lang ng Coke. Kase mainit maglakad."

"O siya, may gusto ka pa ba, Ser Florentino?"

"Hehe, ano na lang ho, Isagani na lang ho, Ate...?"

"Ay, sus, ate ka riyan, tantanan mo ko, kasing tanda ko na siguro lola mo!" Muling tumawa si Sisa at inayos ang kaniyang malagong buhok. Maayos ang pagkakapusod niya. "Narcissa talaga ako, pero Aling Sisa na lang."

"Opo, Aling Sisa." ngiti ng binata. 

"May kailangan ka pa ba, Isagani?"

 _Meron po sana._ Pero hindi siya makapagsalita.  _Ate, nasaan ho yung bingi niyong anak? Puwede bang magpakilala? Maging friends? Mag-basketball? O pasyal-pasyal lang dito sa bayan? Puwede? Puwede ko ba siyang makilala? Sino ho ba yung bingi? Medyo kyut po yung anak niyong yun. Nakakaintindi po ba siya kahit hindi sign? Kung hindi, puwede niyo po ba akong turuan? Gusto ko talaga siyang maging kaibigan, Aling Sisa. Puwede?_

"Isagani?"

"Ay, naku, p-pasensiya na po! Aalis na nga po ako! Bu-bukas na lang po! Salamat!"

Pero nakailang bukas na siyang bumalik, Coke lang ang hinihingi. At hindi na rin niya nakita pa ang anak ni Sisa.

* * *

 

"Anu ba naman 'tung mga supot-supot ng Coke dine, araw-araw na lang! Sino bang--ISAGANI!"

Bumukas ang pinto sa kwarto ng tanging lalaki sa residensiya Florentino. Napababa ng hagdan ang hubad-manong lalaki. 

"Yes po, Ate Mirasol?" May hawak pa itong fountain pen sa kaliwang kamay at nakasalamin. Malamang, nagsusulat na naman.

"Ani, ikaw ba 'tong inaaraw-araw ang Coke?"

"Ah..." Napatingala pa siya sa kisame, tila nagbibilang ng butiki. "Baket?"

"Punyeta naman, wala ako sa mood makipagbiro, Ani!"

"Oo na, Ate, oo na!" Inirapan niya ang Ate Mirasol, na siyang panganay sa limang magkakapatid na Florentino.

"Aba, may pera kang panira ng tiyan mo. Siguro dapat Php. 50 na lang ang baon mo kada linggo?"

"Ate naman, O.A. masyado!"

"Tse! O ngayong nasa baba ka na, halika't tulungan mong ibaba ang mga groceries. Nandun, sa kotse. Bilis!"

Bumuntong-hininga si Isagani, pakiramdam na siya'y niloko lang palang bumaba. Nasira tuloy ang kaniyang "moment" sa pagsuslat. Naku! Hirap pumik-ap niyan.  _Porket lalaki lang ako... Hay. Sabagay, hindi tamang ipinagbubuhat ang mga babae lalo na't kung 'di nila kaya. Baka mabalian pa sila ng likod, at pangit 'yun--_

"Ate Mirasol!" 

May sumigaw na bata. Yabag ng pinakabatang Florentino ang yumanig pababa ng hagdan. Kumaripas si Gumamela kay Mirasol. Niyakap niya ang ate. 

"Did you buy the ano?"

"The ano, Mela?"

"Yung, yung, yung... thingy!"

"Susmariyosep, Mela, wiz learn ko na mga say mo, beh! I-spluk mo na, girl!"

"Hehehe, you're funny." Laging natutuwa si Mela kapag may nagbebekimon. Yung trabaho pa naman ni Ate Mirasol, make-up artist. Minsan sa ABS, madalas, pang-fashion-fashion at kung saan man mapadpad ng hangin. Lagi namang may tumatawag sa kaniya. High demand si ateng. At dahil mga beks ang lagi niyang karamay sa lahat, pati gay speak, naa-adapt na ni manash.

"O, you help me and Kuya Ani mo, you baba na the gamit sa car."

"Opo!"

Tumakbo na sa garahe si Mela. Siniko ni Isagani ang ate. 

"Tangina, konyo much?" Isa ito sa mga maituturing pet peeves ni Isagani, pagkat binastardong balarila ng dalawang wika ang konyo, ayon sa kaniya. 

"Shut up," inirapan siya ni Mirasol at piningot sa tenga. "Bet mo bang i-spluk ko ang say kong ganitriz, manay, ha? Noseline mo bang sine-say kez ngayonchi?"

"Aba, learn ko na 'yan, mami! Bonggang writer yata ang shupatembang mo, 'teh!" 

"Ay, bongga! Kalurkey ka sis!" 

Nagsi-high-five ang dalawang mag-utol.

"Pero seryoso ako, Ani. Tigil-tigilan mo na 'yang habit sa Coke. 'Wag mo namang araw-arawin, ha? Masama 'yan kasi sa health, at knows mo iyonchi, 'di ba?"

"Hindi nga 'ko adik!"

"Awtsu!"

Ayaw din niyang aminin na tila naaadik na siya sa isang taong isang beses lang nakilala, kayat nagmumukhang adik sa Coke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia that you probs already know: Sisa's name is based off sa kapatid ni Ka Pepe, na si Narcissa. Pero, yung katauhan ni Sisa, siyempre based sa kaniyang ina na si Tandang Sora-- especially noong nakulong siya. But we don't know what exactly happened noong ikinulong si Tandang Sora kasi even Jose Rizal censored that part. Sobrang selan lang siguro. 3
> 
>  
> 
> Glossary (and translations, just in case no one understood those parts):  
> >hubad-mano- shirtless/ half-naked
> 
> >"... wiz learn ko na mga say mo, beh!"- Ewan ko nang pinagsasabi mo
> 
> >"O, you help me and Kuya Ani mo, you baba na the gamit sa car."- Tulungan mo kami ni kuya na ibaba na yung mga gamit sa kotse
> 
> >"Bet mo bang i-spluk ko ang say kong ganitriz, manay, ha? Noseline mo bang sine-say kez ngayonchi?"- Gusto mo bang magsalita na lang ako ng ganito, ate, ha? Alam mo bang pinagsasabi ko ngayon?
> 
> >"Aba, learn ko na 'yan, mami! Bonggang writer yata ang shupatembang mo, 'teh!"- Of course, alam ko na 'yan, ma'am! Writer yata ang kapatid mo, ate!


End file.
